Legacy of Z
by treeger
Summary: Continuation of DBZ, just a preview right now.


_Hey guys! This is a preview that could turn into the first chapter of a new story depending on how well it's received! So check it out and please leave a review!_

* * *

Goku and Uub stepped on to the ring, it had been a long while since either of them had been in a tournament. They exchanged a quick smile with one another. If it hadn't been for the last tournament they were in, they never would have met and progressed this much. That had been four years ago, Uub was now fourteen and Goku was older than he could count, which wasn't that hard to do.

Goku was wearing his usual orange gi with a Blue undershirt, belt and wrist bands. His protege had a similar gi on but wore a green belt and wrist bands but no under shirt. Uub cracked his neck and put his hands together to do the same for his knuckles. The mohawked fighter was excited to test his strength out on someone other than Goku.

Across the ring Vegeta and his partner strode towards the other two combatants. Vegeta had a new battle uniform on, one Goku hadn't seen before. Instead of the blue jumpsuit he had worn constantly almost ten years ago he now had on a dark blue t-shirt and grey training pants. His boots were an updated version of the ones he had worn in the World Trade Organization and his gloves were much the same as well. His hair defied gravity as always, Goku smiled at sight, somethings would never change.

Vegeta's partner was someone Goku had never seen before. He looked a little bit younger than Uub, but just about as tall. His hair reminded Goku of Gohan's when he beat Cell, almost a more toned down version of his own. He wore a blue gi similar to Goku's as well. His belt was purple and much thinner. His boots were just like the World Trade Organization's only they were purple instead of white. His arms were wrapped from his palms up to his elbows in a purple bandaging.

The two had a quiet conversation, barley above a whisper before stopping in the center of the ring. Goku and Uub got there a split second later.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said, a smirk forming on his lips briefly.

"Vegeta, long time no see!" Goku smiled back at him, glad to see his own rival. Vegeta glared at the only other full blooded Saiyan left besides him. "So, who's your buddy?"

Their conversation was cut short by the announcer of the tournament. "Annnnndd now, let the fight beeeeeeeeeeeeeggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnn!" he yelled. The four combatants all nodded at one another and the fight was off to a start.

Vegeta's partner quickly appeared before Uub and punched him in the chest, sending him rocketing backwards. He gave chase without losing a second and fired several ki blasts at his opponent as well. Uub found his balance before they hit him and deflected each of them. Finally he crossed his arms and blocked the challenger's fist.

Vegeta and Goku were still standing in place, each analyzing the other's stance and composure, looking for a weak point. They each knew one another's techniques, their styles. Finally the other two fighters came smashing in between the two. A stray fist flew out of the struggle and Goku broke stance to dodge, something that Vegeta took full advantage of. He vanished and reappeared next to his adversary, driving his knee into the palm tree headed fighter's back. Goku quickly flipped over and elbowed his rival in the back of his head. Vegeta flew forward, before he could catch his balance Goku had appeared in front of him and kicked him in the jaw, sending him upwards. Shooting a kiai up to keep Vegeta off balance and rocketed back at him. He charged his fist with ki and sent his fist flying towards the Saiyan Prince's gut. Vegeta moved just in time to avoid to brunt of the attack, but it did make contact with his shoulder.

Uub caught his foe's fist in his hand just inches away from his face.

"So who are you? I know who Vegeta is, but Goku never mentioned you before, what's your name?" Uub questioned. The boy in blue looked back at him and cracked a smile.

"Vegeta told me not to tell ya, you aren't getting anythin' from me!"

"Oh well, after the fight then I suppose. Anyways, you're pretty darn strong." Uub replied.

"You're not half bad yourself, buddy." With that they each broke the struggle and fired ki blasts at one another. Some blasts completely missed their targets while others collided with the other fighter's blasts. "I'm too skilled to be hit by regular blasts."

"So am I." Uub flew back a few feet and brought both of his hands to his right side. A brilliant blue sphere began charging between his palms. The other fighter saw this and put his hands one over the other and raised them above his head.

"Get ready for this, Kamehameha!" Uub yelled out, bringing his hands forward and releasing the beam towards his foe.

"Fine, Zeta Breaker!" Vegeta's mysterious partner lowered his hands so they were extended out in front of his body, letting go of the energy he had built up as it flew and smashed into Uub's attack. Yellow and blue ki clashed and fought for ground, neither making any real headway against the other.

Vegeta delivered another kick to Goku's guard and finally broke through. He stumbled backwards a few feet and Vegeta used this as the perfect opportunity to get a few extra jabs in. He rushed in and smacked Goku across the face. As Goku backflipped away he managed to kick his rival in the chest, sending him back a few feet as well. Vegeta raised himself into the air and peppered the sky with ki blasts. Goku dodged as many as he could before realizing that there wasn't very much energy in them, in fact there was hardly enough to even singe his hair. As he noticed this he also realized that it was a distraction, though it was a second too late. Vegeta's foot smashed into Goku's face, sending him though the air and almost into the beam struggle that was going on between the younger two fighters.

Vegeta rushed in at him and raised his fist, intent on driving it into his opponent's face, repeatedly. The lower class Sayian came to his senses just in time to raise his fingers to his forehead and disappeared out of Vegeta's sight. The proud Sayian's momentum almost carried him into the violent ki that now rested just inches from his face. That's when he heard words that he loathed any time he had a match with his rival, it came from the other side of the beam struggle and made Vegeta think quickly about what he was going to do. "Kamehameha!"

If Vegeta didn't decide what to do in the next split second, not only would he get bludgeoned by a massive blast, his apprentice would lose the struggle because of Kakarot's added strength. He brought his hands together and turned to his side and almost immediately turned forward again, thrust his hands in the same direction. "Gallick Gun!"

All four energy attacks convened in one place. The entire stadium shook as the ki reached it's peak and let out an enormous explosion. Everyone in the stands ducked to avoid the debris falling all around.

Goku got up to his feet and looked around. Uub was a few yards away from him, Vegeta lay on the other side of the ring, his apprentice was struggling to get back up to his feet. Goku leaned down and gripped his trainee by the forearm, pulling him up to his feet and holding him until the mohawked warrior was stable. "How you feeling?"

Uub cracked his neck both ways and rotated his left shoulder, making sure it wasn't injured. "I'll be fine, this guy is tough though."

"I kinda guessed, Vegeta's not the one to pick a weak partner unless he was trying to take us both on at once. You should keep your guard up, if worse comes to worst, use what I taught you a bit ago to finish him quick. Vegeta's tough, it'll take longer than the time limit of this tournament for one of us to come out on top if it were just one on one, you'll need to provide a distraction when you're done." Goku told the young human. Uub nodded and dropped into a fighting stance as he noticed that his opponents were both back up. Goku saw this as well, and after catching a look from Vegeta, he let go of Uub. "Get back."

Uub did as he was told when he realized that his mentor hadn't broken eye contact with his rival, they were about to make this arena into ground zero of badass destruction. Vegeta's apprentice apparently didn't get the memo because he rushed straight for Uub, raising his fist for an attack. Thinking quickly, Uub dodged the fist and grabbed the young man's arm, then rocketed upwards into the sky.

As the two left the area, Vegeta and Goku began drawing in energy, "Pretty good workout, eh Vegeta?" The Prince of Saiyans let a menacing smirk show on his face.

"Yes, Kakarot, are you ready to show me the fruits of your training now?" the debris in the arena began to lift off the ground a bit, electricity crackled in the air in random places.

"Maybe, had to train Uub, teaching kinda detracts from perfecting new techniques sometimes." Goku responded. Vegeta scoffed and shot a look at the boy in the blue gi.

"Yeah I know how that works." Goku flexed his muscles, discharging golden ki away from him. Both his and Vegeta's hair were now defying gravity to the extreme and strands were taking their turns flashing golden yellow.

"Ready for this, Vegeta?" The Saiyan with the widow's peak nodded and in an instant the entire ring exploded into a yellow energy sphere. When the arena was finally clear Uub and his foe looked down to see their mentors, both in their Super Saiyan 2 states. A second after the ring cleared both fighters took off after one another, becoming invisible to most anyone in the audience, even Uub had a hard time keeping track of his mentor. Only the constant rumble from their clashes was there to remind everyone that they still existed.

Uub came back to the present just in time to dodge a ki blast and fire his own back in response.

"Keep focused on me, mohawkeeo." the other fighter chided. Uub replied with a punch to the other's gut.

"My name is Uub!" He screamed as he delivered a kick to the mysterious fighter's head. The young man somersaulted a few times before catching himself and launching himself back at Uub. Before Goku's trainee could realize what was going on an arm wrapped around his chest and tackled him towards the ground. Thinking on his feet, Uub quickly shot out an energy field, throwing his opponent from his torso. The fighter in blue flung high into the air before flipping himself around and charging some ki in his hands while raising them above his head.

"No you don't!" Uub yelled, rushing up, dropping both arms to his right side and charging ki in his hands. "Kame-"

"Too late!" the boy in blue yelled, "Zeta Breaker!" He brought his hands down and unleashed a huge purple beam from his palms. Uub was thrown towards the ground, having put his hands up just in time to catch the Zeta Breaker and try to slow it down. His opponent had charged up much more than Uub had thought, this was going to require a significant amount of strength to counter the beam. He would have to use his newest technique.

"Kaio-ken times 2!" Uub screamed out, his strength instantly increased two fold. He gathered ki in his palms and shot the raw power out, pushing the Zeta Breaker back at his foe. The Zeta Breaker stood no chance, it was almost imediately overtaken and the boy in the blue gi was launched into the air once again.

Uub saw his chance and rocketed up into the air at his opponent. When he got to him he delivered a punch across his face, followed by a vicious pummeling. After almost fifty hits later Uub delivered another fist across the other's face, sending him flying away, but Uub gave chase without a moment's rest. Uub got ahead of his opponent and gave him a spinning kick to the back, sending him flying in the other direction. Still not letting up, Uub shot forward again, only this time he was above his opponent. He raised both of his hands to the sky and charged up a sphere of ki. "Take this! Crusher Bomb!"

Uub threw the sphere just as he poured enough energy into it so it was about as large as a house. The boy in blue raised his hands just in time to grab to energy bomb before it sandwiched him between it and the ground. Uub shot another burst of energy into the bomb, as a result it burrowed itself halfway into the ground. Seeing that his opponent was incapacitated he went to join his mentor.

Goku and Vegeta were locked in a stalemate, and had been for the last few seconds. That was until Uub showed up and punched Vegeta in the side. Not being quite as strong as either of the Saiyans Uub's attack was essentially pointless, but it took Vegeta off guard and sent him tumbling away.

"He won't stay down long and he won't fall for the same trick twice, Uub. Let's do the maneuver that we worked out last time we trained." Goku yelled at his trainee. Uub nodded and rushed up into the sky, Goku took off at the same time and gave Vegeta an uppercut to the face. Goku didn't let up, revving up his ki he sped around Vegeta and hit him back towards the center of the ring. Before Vegeta knew what was going on Goku grabbed his arm, spun him around three times and launched him up into the air.

As Vegeta came back to his senses and stopped his ascent, he sensed an energy source growing above him and turned around just in time to see a large blue beam bearing down on him. Around the edges of the beam was streaks of red ki. _That damn kid!_ He flung his hands forward and grabbed the beam, starting to push it back with his own hands, then he heard his least favorite words for the second time that day. Looking down he saw another blue beam coming up at him from the ground. Making a quick judgment call, as he couldn't get out of either beam's way, he removed one hand from Uub's blast and extended it downward, bracing himself for Goku's attack.

Goku's kamehameha hit, and it hit hard. Vegeta cringed as he felt himself getting sandwiched between the two beams. Luckily he felt that he was being pushed a bit more towards Uub, if he waited it out long enough he should get close enough to attack the kid. Then he heard words come from above him that he had hated almost as much as 'kamehameha' once upon a time, "Kaio-ken times three!"

"Shit."

"Forfeit Vegeta! Your partner is down and you'll be decimated between these beams." Goku yelled up to his rival. Vegeta struggled against the energy, he hated to admit it, but Kakarot was right. If he didn't forfeit he would be in terrible shape. Then he felt something from the floor of the ring.

"Finally." He muttered to himself.

Uub saw what Vegeta had sensed, his Crusher Bomb began rising up instead of pushing downward. It was moving slightly towards the beam conflict. Uub watched in shock as he saw the end of the sphere peer over the edge of the crater it had made in the arena. Underneath the blast a hand was extended, holding it up. Following that he saw yellow spikes of hair connected to the head of the boy in blue. His torso showed up next with something weird and yellow writhing around in the air around him. It took a second for Uub and Goku to realized what it was, a tail.

"So Mohawkeeo, ready for round two?"

* * *

_So there ya have it! Wasn't that long and no real character development, but I think it was fairly action packed. Please let me know what you think about it!_


End file.
